


Gun Sex

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, gun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Gun Sex

"Wasn't expecting to find you down here," Lauren commented, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

Ian lifted his head as he slid the magazine into his pistol. "Oh?"

"You haven't been to the range in months. Something bothering you?"

His lips twitched. "Nothing that can't be handled easily enough." He turned back to the target.

Sauntering up behind him, Lauren looked down the room, smirking at the cardboard cutout of one of Ian's business associates. It was already riddled with bullets. As she watched, Ian took aim, firing off nine perfect head shots before the chamber clicked, indicating all the bullets had been spent.

"Fuck me," Lauren murmured appreciatively.

Ian's head whipped around. "What?"

Looking up at him with glittering eyes, she repeated, "Fuck. Me." She bit her lip and stepped toward him. "Watching you fire a gun is so fucking hot, Ian. Especially when I know how good you are with your hands in other situations, too."

Ian's eyes narrowed slightly, taking on a calculating glint. Then without warning, he grabbed Lauren by the arm, turning her away from him and pushing her into the half-wall. Extra clips and bullets clattered to the ground on the other side, and Lauren grunted at the impact of her stomach against the unforgiving ledge.

"So you like what I do with my hands, hm, love?" Ian murmured, reaching around his lover to undo her pants and pull them down. She wasn't wearing panties, and her folds already glistened, and at that point he knew why she'd come looking for him in the first place.

"Yes I do," Lauren answered breathlessly, shifting her hips back.

"And you like the way I handle my... gun, do you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

Ian pressed the barrel of his pistol against his hand, making sure it was no longer hot, before trailing the smooth metal up the back of Lauren's right leg.

Gasping, Lauren's eyes flew open at the touch of the gun and she trembled.

The gun moved higher, higher... until it brushed between her thighs.

"Do you like the way I handle my gun?" Ian asked again, his tone the epitome of a smirk.

"Ian..."

"Answer the question, love."

Lauren bit her lip, thinking about it. She knew the pistol was empty, and she so wanted to come... "Yes," she whispered, shifting her feet further apart.

Ian chuckled and began to work the barrel of the gun back and forth, slipping between Lauren's folds and coating the metal with her wetness. Once she was whimpering and he was satisfied the gun was slick enough, he turned his hand, pointing the barrel upward and pressing it against Lauren's entrance. He applied steady pressure, and she keened as the gun slid inside her.

Panting, Lauren clung to the ledge, her eyes squeezed shut at the foreign sensation of the gun barrel. It was strange, it was fucked up, it was scary... and it was the fucking hottest thing she'd ever done. She rocked her hips.

"You like that, love?" Ian asked in a low voice, stroking into her shallowly. "You like being fucked with my gun?"

"Yes," Lauren gasped. "Oh god, Ian, yes, I like it..."

In response, Ian withdrew, causing his lover to gasp, "No!" and press back. Instead of sliding the gun back into her, he moved down, pressing the end of the barrel against her clit and swirling it in a circle.

"Ian!" Lauren shrieked, almost letting go of her death grip on the ledge.

"Hold on, love," Ian murmured, smirking and sliding back up, the gun slipping into her effortlessly this time. His free hand moved as well, fingers pressing firmly against Lauren's clit, grinding little circles against it.

The combination of the unforgiving metal filling her and Ian's fingers driving her mad took only seconds to bring her to climax, and she cried out as she shook.

Ian gently pulled the gun out, placing it on the ledge next to Lauren's arm as he pressed against her back, murmuring soothingly.

"Oh my god," Lauren whispered minutes later, still shivering a little. "That was..." She let out a shaky laugh.

Ian grabbed the gun again and tucked it into the waist of his jeans before helping Lauren get herself put together again. "That was a preview, love," he chuckled. "Let's go upstairs and I'll show you the main feature."


End file.
